There is a need for a prosthetic hand which is both functional and which provides a realistic natural appearance which can be very important for the social rehabilitation of amputees.
In the past, it has been possible to provide passive prosthetic hands which can provide some degree of realistic appearance, but without function. Alternatively, there are some prosthetic hands which provide some degree of function, such as hook devices and lobster/claw like graspers, but do not provide a realistic natural appearance of a hand nor do they provide the versatility and effectiveness of function provided by the present invention.